cosesdegermanesfandomcom-20200213-history
Visita a un hotel
Visita a un hotel és el capítol 2 de la temporada 1 de la sèrie Coses de Germanes i el capítol 2 en total. Es va estrenar el 14 de desembre del 2014. Argument El capítol comença a ľescola Traball, on la Karla es troba amb la Kimberly i li diu: “Ho he aconseguit, m’han acceptat: vinc amb vosaltres”. Les dues noies pugen amb ľascensor fins a la seva aula, la “g”, i resulta que faran una excursió. La professora informa a les noies que aniran a ľedifici bessó de ľescola, ľhotel Kasa Tot, i es reuniran amb altres quatre aules del seu any: “f”, “h”, “i” i “§”. Els alumnes s’ajunten i la professora informa que cal agafar ľascensor per anar als STK. En nomenar “STK”, la Kimberly recorda el comunicador de la Flota Esteŀlar de la Federació i se’l posa, i diu a la Karla per posar-se’l també. Les noies van a ľascensor de ľescola. La professora diu que tota la classe “f” i els primers 20 alumnes de la classe “g” aniran al primer ascensor, el vermell. La resta als altres dos ascensors. Però a ľascensor no hi caben tots, i es dividiran en dos. La Karla vol ser la primera, i la Kimberly va amb ella. Ľascensor baixa fins al pis dels STK, i han ďesperar a la resta ďalumnes. Quan tots estan a ľestació Traball, la professora informa als alumnes que aniran en un tren especial i exclusiu per a escolars. Passa un tren, però no és ľescolar i no ľagafen. Quan arriba el tren especial escolar, els alumnes pugen en aquest tren, que anirà fins a ľestació de Tot directament, sense aturar-se en cap altra estació perquè puguin arribar més ràpid. Dins del tren, la professora verifica si tots els alumnes estan en els vagons, i pregunta si tots són de la seva aula de setè de primària. La Karla diu que ella és ďun altre curs, i la professora diu que ho sap i que ella és especial, i li diu que pot fer preguntes i altres coses a ľexcursió quan vulgui, ja que serà una més. La Karla està molt contenta, i la Kimberly li diu que ella sempre aconsegueix tot el que es proposa i no sap com ho aconsegueix. El tren arriba a ľestació Tot, i els alumnes baixen del tren. Els alumnes agafen els ascensors que hi ha a ľestació per anar a ľhotel Kasa Tot, seguint els mateixos grups que abans. Quan tots estan al pis de ľentrada de ľhotel, es presenta als alumnes en Jordy Kúdigy, el responsable de ľhotel. En Jordy mira els comunicadors de la Kimberly i la Karla, i se sorprèn. Llavors els pregunta ďon han aconseguit els comunicadors, i la Kimberly respon que ľalmirall de la Terra els hi va donar quan van anar a la inauguració de la nova nau de la FEF. En Jordy diu que també estava però amb els oficials de la FEF, i llavors revela que ell també és un oficial de la FEF que alhora treballa a ľhotel. Les noies queden sorpreses. En Jordy comença a parlar a la Kimberly i a la Karla sobre la FEF, i la Kimberly pregunta: “El teu treball és difícil?”. En Jordy respon que ho és depenent com es miri. Llavors en Jordy els pregunta a les noies si desitjarien apuntar-se a la FEF, i la Karla diu: “És divertit?” i en Jordy respon: “No molt, però nosaltres ajudem a la gent, i a més podeu conèixer altres planetes, com la Terra”. Llavors la Kimberly pregunta a en Jordy si coneix la Terra, i ell diu que hi va estar una vegada. Les noies diuen que no han estat a la Terra mai, però els agradaria anar. En Jordy diu que necessiten moltes coses per aconseguir anar a la Terra, i també diu que un oficial de la FEF té més possibilitats. Les noies diuen que de moment prefereixen quedar-se com a simples ciutadanes. La professora pregunta a en Jordy per què estava parlant amb la Kimberly i la Karla, i si és que les coneix. En Jordy diu que estaven parlant de ľhotel, i res més. Llavors en Jordy comença la visita, i diu que visitaran ľhotel en equips. Les dues noies estan en el primer equip, i seran les primeres que visitaran ľhotel. La visita comença, i en Jordy explica que per ľhotel passa un carrer pel desè pis, com a ľescola Traball, però a ľescola passen dos carrers i a ľhotel passa només un. També explica que hi ha 28 pisos subterranis, on els 24 més profunds són aparcaments per a cotxes i els altres estan les estacions de metro i STK, la parada de tramvia i un pis de traster. En Jordy explica que ľhotel està a la zona més antiga de la ciutat, i diversos carrers queden tallats per ľedifici (a diferència de ľescola). Ľequip es dirigeix als ascensors, i aniran al pis 10. En Jordy diu en veu baixa a les noies que ľalmirall 19 té habitacions reservades al pis 14 perquè quan estigui a Teremedó, podrà quedar-se. La Kimberly pregunta com un humà té habitacions a Teremedó, i en Jordy li respon que en realitat ľalmirall i la seva xicota són teremedosians que viuen a la Terra com a humans. Després en Jordy diu a ľequip que el pis 10 en realitat seria ľ11, però el carrer que passa pel pis 10 no compta com a pis i el 9 està dos pisos més a baix. En Jordy porta ľequip al restaurant del pis 10, i diu que cada deu pisos hi ha un restaurant per a tots els pisos ďaquesta desena. Després ľequip surt del restaurant i en Jordy diu que a la teulada de ľedifici hi ha un aparell que utilitzen per coŀlocar els morts i llançar-los a ľespai, i per a això porten el mort a la teulada de la Kasa Tot, fan el funeral i llancen el cos en una caixa cap a ľespai. En Jordy diu que aniran a veure aquest aparell, i ľequip puja amb ľascensor fins al pis 110, el més alt de ľedifici, que en realitat és la teulada. Les noies observen la ciutat des de la teulada i queden sorpreses per les vistes de la ciutat i el mar Mederrà. En Jordy ensenya ľaparell als alumnes. En Jordy veu que la Kimberly i la Karla estan mirant la ciutat des de la vora de la teulada, i proposa a les noies anar fins a un pis més alt. La Kimberly pregunta: “Teniu un pis més alt? Si això és la teulada de ľedifici!” i en Jordy els diu que si volguessin veure la ciutat, poden anar a ľascensor de nou. Les noies li acompanyen, i els tres entren a ľedifici. En Jordy prem el botó “111”, i ľascensor comença a sortir del seu tub i comença a pujar com si s’estigués enlairant. La Karla diu: “Mira, els alumnes!” mentre observa els alumnes des de dalt. Ľascensor arriba als núvols, i troben una plataforma on ľascensor s’atura. En Jordy diu: “Una mica més amunt està el final de ľatmosfera del planeta, i està ľespai”. Les noies i en Jordy surten de ľascensor, es posen a la plataforma i observen la superfície des de dalt, es pot veure tot el país Ketalània. En Jordy els pregunta si els agrada el que estan veient, i la Karla diu: “No he vist mai una cosa igual de bonica”. En Jordy diu que la Terra no té totes aquestes coses, perquè la seva tecnologia no és tan avançada. I després diu que cal tornar amb els altres. Les noies i en Jordy entren a ľascensor i baixen amb els altres alumnes. La visita del seu equip ja ha acabat, i llavors la professora diu que si volguessin podran tornar a les seves cases. En Jordy diu que ha de guiar al següent equip, i se’n va. Les noies surten de la Kasa Tot, i observen ľedifici des de baix. La Kimberly diu: “Fa un moment estàvem allà dalt”. Les noies van al parc de Bàrcinon, i s’asseuen en un banc. La Karla diu: “Estàs pensant el mateix? Perquè has de pensar el mateix”. La Kimberly diu: “Sí, la Terra, oi?” i la Karla somriu. La Kimberly diu: “Per anar a la Terra, necessitem moltes coses i un bon pla, ja que no ens permeten anar sense un motiu especial”. La Karla diu: “Tu ets bona fent algun tipus de paranys…” i la Kimberly somriu. Després la Kimberly diu que ara cal pensar amb ľescola, i ja pensaran amb anar a la Terra més tard. Ara com ara, es limitaran a ser “simples ciutadanes”, com han dit a en Jordy fa un moment. El capítol acaba amb les noies assegudes en un banc del parc de Bàrcinon, descansant. Categoria:Capítols en:Visiting a Hotel es:Visita en un hotel fr:Visite dans un hôtel gl:Visita nun hotel it:Visita in un otele pt:Visita num hotel ro:Vizită într-un hotel ru:Посещение в гостиницу